Training With A Twist
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: A training session has surprising results for our favorite blue eyed vampire and a certain witch. Oneshot.


**Training with a Twist**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, so I really wanted to write a Bamon oneshot because I haven't actually written anything for them for ... I don't know how long. So, this idea came to me as I was searching for inspiration, and I hope you enjoy :) Let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Damon Salvatore had trained many people during his time as a vampire.

He was fast, he was strong, and he didn't hold back, which made him a formidable opponent. He prided himself on being unpredictable, and that made his students nervous and put them on edge.

Damon wasn't at all like his little brother. Stefan was too caring. If Stefan saw any sign of struggle, he would back off and allow whoever it was time to breathe and gather themselves.

Damon scoffed at his brother's way of handling things. Didn't he realize that a serious threat wouldn't back down. They wouldn't step back and make their target some hot chocolate while they spoke about their feelings. No, they'd kill the first chance they got, and Damon would never sugarcoat that.

Which was exactly why Bonnie Bennett came to him for help.

He had been surprised, he would admit that. Bonnie never came to him for anything. She never came to _anyone_ for anything. She handled things herself, and Damon respected that.

He was glad _someone_ in Mystic Falls did something for themselves...

And Bonnie clearly wasn't happy about resorting to asking him for help. She had been pouting as she begrudgingly strode into his house earlier that morning before school. Stefan had let her in as he left, and Damon had smirked at the surprise in his voice after she stated she was looking for the older Salvatore, before his smirk gave way to curious confusion.

He was already facing the door when she appeared at the threshold of the library, her arms crossed over her chest. He allowed his eyes to roam over her briefly before his blue eyes locked with hers.

"I need your help."

"And good morning to you too, Witchy. Always a pleasure."

She rolled her pretty green eyes,"Fine. Good morning, Damon, I need your help."

Damon tipped his glass in her direction, pursing his lips,"Sorry. Helpful Damon doesn't work on weekdays. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Not for another ten minutes. So, I have ten minutes to annoy you into helping me, and if you don't agree, I'll just come back later."

"Eager to be around me?" Damon smirked,"Careful, Bon, your undeniable attraction to me is showing."

"That's not attraction, Damon, that's distaste."

"Ooh, now you're flattering me? Bonnie, I'm blushing." Damon sent her a wink,"Okay, I'll bite. What do you want?"

"I need you to train me."

"Uh, Bonnie? You, witch. Me, vampire. Turning people into toads isn't exactly my forte..."

Bonnie grumbled softly under her breath,"I don't need help with my magic, Damon. I want to learn how to fight... hand to hand. I don't want to rely on my powers all the time."

"So why come to me? Why not Stefan or Caroline?"

"Does it matter?"

"Indulge me." He shrugged lazily.

Bonnie shrugged back,"They're both on animal blood, which makes them weaker. If I'm going to learn, I need someone who can... challenge me."

Damon paused,"Sounds hot."

"Will you help me or not?" Bonnie whined finally, earning a grin from him. He tilted his head, tapping his chin in mock consideration before giving her a mischievous smirk, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Fine, but one rule; no magic. I mean that. I won't be gentle, Bennett."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"Like it rough, huh?"

"And I'm leaving." Bonnie rolled her eyes, a tint of pink on her cheeks as she turned away and began walking out.

Damon chuckled, draining the last of the Bourbon from his glass as he took a seat on the coffee table, his mind filling with delightfully wicked plans.

It then occurred to him that they hadn't decided on anything important.

He took out his phone and sent her a simple text.

_You, me, the woods. Tonight. I'll pick you up at seven thirty._

* * *

Bonnie was beginning to worry that the butterflies in her stomach had been slipped something as she watched the clock tick down to seven-three-o.

She had been struck with nerves the minute she left the Salvatore house, wondering what in the world she had just gotten herself into.

Training with Damon Salvatore? Spending time with him? It wasn't anything that was particularly new, but usually they only spent time together when they had to. This was by choice.

_Her _choice.

_You need this_, she reminded herself, _this is for protection. For yourself, your friends. So what if it's Damon teaching you? Doesn't have to mean anything, Bonnie._

She nodded to herself, setting the mug of tea she cradled in her hands down and getting off the couch. She had dressed in black, figure hugging sweatpants and a black sports bra with a loose, sky blue vest over it. Her dark curls were up in a ponytail, and standing in front of the mirror, she fixed her bangs.

Bonnie assured herself that her fixation with making sure she looked okay was just her desire to not embarrass herself in public. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone. If she was, she would be wearing makeup.

A loud honk came from outside and she jumped, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. _Don't set him on fire, it's not socially acceptable..._

"Hey, Bon-Bon, time for our date!" She heard him call, his tone teasing. Bonnie yelped just a tiny bit and rushed out, locking the front door. He leaned against the passenger side of his car, his arms and ankles crossed. His dark sunglasses rested low on the bridge of his nose and his eyes gleamed at her gleefully as his lips quirked up at one side into _that _smirk.

"Was that necessary?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

"Was what necessary? Me calling this a date in front of your nosy neighbors who could possibly get back to your father about your current activities because they're concerned that you're with an older man? Let's see..." He pondered it for a second,"No, it wasn't _necessary_... but it was fun."

"You irritate me."

"I get that a lot."

"I don't doubt that."

"Okay," He stepped forward suddenly and she stepped back to regain some sense of personal space, and watched with a raised eyebrow as he opened the door for her,"After you."

Bonnie stared at him a moment through narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms on the door frame, his lips pursed and his eyes blinking back at her innocently.

Shaking her head, she climbed into his car.

* * *

"Wow, have you ever even thrown a punch, Bennett? Actually, scratch that, have you ever even fought with someone?"

Bonnie blew her previously flawlessly placed bangs from her eyes and huffed. They had been out in the woods for hours, and it had long gotten dark. Bonnie flexed her fingers.

"I'm not a violent person."

Damon's laugh was loud,"You set me on fire."

"Fine, I'm not violent _usually._ You're special."

Damon smirked, an eyebrow raised and she blushed, turning away from him. He opened his mouth to tease her but didn't get to as she suddenly turned, and her fist made contact with his jaw.

Damon stumbled and reached up to feel his sore, but rapidly healing, jaw,"Okay, you're getting better... ow."

"No gentle, remember?"

"Oh, I remember."

In a second, Damon was gone. Bonnie, surprised, looked around herself.

"Damon?"

The woods were silent. Bonnie hesitantly stepped forward, suddenly feeling more and more exposed as the seconds ticked by. She knew he was around somewhere, probably watching her and laughing. Momentarily considering using her powers, Bonnie decided against it. She wasn't one to break the rules.

She remained tense, her eyes sweeping her surroundings for any signs of the blue eyed vampire. She took another step forward, peering into the trees.

Nothing. Bonnie clenched her fists, cursing him for leaving her out in the open. She jutted her hip, tapping her foot impatiently as she went over everything he had taught her.

_Expect the unexpected... and the expected. Except everything, and remember that every little detail counts._

Right, every little detail. She paid attention to the things around her, her ears perking up at the slight rustle to her right. She glanced up at the trees on her left, narrowing her eyes to focus on the leaves. They were still.

Grinning in excitement that she had caught him, she burst through the bushes and pulled up short, her shoulders slumping.

Something tackled her from behind, and it was a body that broke her fall as they crashed to the ground. Damon was laughing as they landed with a thump, his arms around her waist to keep her with him so she didn't fall.

"That was embarrassing, Bennett. You're gonna need more training."

"Just wait until I'm allowed use my powers." She grumbled, shifting on top of him. He let her go and she rolled off his body, laying on the ground beside him.

He propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at her,"Well, that's the whole point of this, right? So you don't have to wait until you can use your powers."

"I didn't expect it to be this tough."

"Well, see, that's because you forget you're not indestructible. You're strong, yes, but your heart still beats, Bennett. You're still human." He shrugged,"Besides, you weren't so bad. I've taught worse."

She tilted her head to look at him,"Oh, yeah, like who?"

"Stefan." Damon replied.

She laughed,"You mean ninja skills don't come with the vampire package?"

"Well no, but I didn't train Stefan when we became vampires. I taught him to defend himself before hand."

Bonnie mirrored his position, propping herself up on her elbow,"Why?"

"He was a shy kid, all lanky and quiet. There were a few dicks in his class, beat him up one day. He went to our father for help, but..." Damon trailed off,"When I came home on a break from the army, I made sure he knew how to protect himself." Damon chuckled suddenly,"His punch was weaker than yours."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, slugging his arm.

"Hey, that was a compliment, Bennett."

Bonnie's eyes softened,"So, you and Stefan were really close, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. It was the two of us against the world."

"And then what happened?"

"Her name rhymes with manipulative bitch..."

Bonnie nodded slowly,"Right, Katherine."

"After that, things just weren't the same." Damon paused and frowned,"Wait a minute, when did training turn into therapy?"

Bonnie laughed,"Not sure, but it was actually kinda nice."

Smirking, Damon leaned in closer so his face was inches from hers. His voice was barely above a whisper,"Don't make any sudden movements, or you'll scare the moment we're having away."

Bonnie giggled,"Right. Thread carefully."

"That's probably best." Damon's hand went to her face, his fingertips trailing down her cheek.

Bonnie's lips parted,"Definitely."

Damon's lips pressed against hers softly, their mouths sliding into place as he put a little more pressure against her lips. His hand wound around the back of her neck as her small hand slid across his waist, bunching the fabric of his shirt in her grasp. Damon pulled back slightly and then dove back in again, his tongue slowly trailing across her bottom lip.

He shifted so he was on top of her, and dragged his hand down her side and down her thigh, bending her leg up against his waist.

Bonnie couldn't think straight. The only thing running through her mind was the feel of him pressed against her, and the sensation of his lips against hers, their tongues battling for dominance in a struggle that seemed to represent everything they did.

They were each other's challenge.


End file.
